


Draw? Draw.

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: You have to bet on a pool game to make it interesting, right?





	Draw? Draw.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely the fault of @waywardbaby @maddiepants @dean-winchesters-bacon and THIS post, blame them entirely. I have been around way too much smut this weekend!

“So what do I get if I win then?” You cooed over to the green eyed ‘hunter’ standing on the other side of the table passing his pool cue from hand to hand.

Dean could barely contain the lust in his eyes as his gaze followed you. Bending over the table, lifting your ass as you aimed forward, breasts bouncing ever so slightly as you jumped back up with a smirk on your face watching ball after ball sink into the hole.

Of course though Dean didn’t even attempt to hide his lust from you anymore.

As you stood moving your gaze to Dean your feet were planted to the floor hands gripping the cue as you watched the way his lips parted as he walked around the table. Bowed swagger and lustful eyes you didn’t dare move an inch, not even when he came to a stop just behind you and leaned down so that his teeth grazed against the delicate skin of your neck. Settling on your ear he nibbled at the lobe before the gravel of his voice vibrated to your very core.

“Well sweetheart, if you win I’m going to rip those trousers off your legs and make you come on my lips, my tongue, my fingers, anything else I want again and again until you’re screaming at me to stop. Shouting that you can’t take anymore and then I’ll finally sink my dick into you.”

You couldn’t help the whimper that left your throat at his words or the way that your thighs rubbed together praying for any friction through the thick denim. Dean simply smirked, tongue pulling out ever so slightly to dance along his lower lip leaving you mesmerised as he left your body to take his shot.

Lifting the beer to your mouth to quench your suddenly dry throat your eyes lingered as Dean potted ball after ball rivalling your score.

“And if you win?” He didn’t miss the way your voice wavered and his eyebrows rose triumphantly as you tried to aim. Leaning back with a smirk on his face his eyes took in every inch of you as his mind deliberated.

“If I win you’re going to get on your hands and knees so I can fuck your mouth, then I’ll probably bend you over this table and fuck that tight little cunt of yours.”

Your breath shuddered as you took in his words, hand slipping ever so slightly causing your shot to miss. Dean let out a whoop as he wandered over lining up right next to you.

“Sorry babygirl, did I distract you?”

A perfect shot.

Swallowing thickly you tried to push the images of Dean holding you down as you bounced off his dick on a pool table in the middle of a bar to the back of your mind.

From the expression on his face it looked like Dean was exercising no such restraint.

One more shot. A smirk grew on your face as you made a shot that would rival your partners, turning around a whimper left your throat at the sight before you.

Dean was standing in all his bow legged glory, dark eyes and perfectly styled hair with one large hand rubbing against the outline of a hard on through his jeans.

He rocked his head back, eyebrows rising as he traced his tongue along his teeth painfully slowly. His hand never faltered as it ran along the complete length again and again.

Heart rate raising your mind was made up the second he looked at you like you were the only person in the world.

Carelessly throwing your pool cue on the table you matched the next few steps until you could feel the warmth of Deans breath on your lips and feel his hand on rock against your stomach as he jerked himself off through his jeans.

“Draw?”

“Draw.”

Suddenly his hands were on you, bet forgotten. His fingers clawed at your back pulling you impossibly close to him as his tongue crashed into your mouth, chasing everything you gave him.

You wasted no time in pulling the flannel shirt off his shoulders and lifting the black t shirt over his head. He groaned impatiently as you broke the kiss but quickly followed your suit, together you pulled at each others clothes until there wasn’t a shred left.

The blackness of his eyes captivated you as he stepped towards you so alpha and primal.

You were ruined already.

With rough hands he grabbed your hips forcefully, turning you until you were bent over the side of the table ass in the air all for him. He flew you around like you were a rag doll, the only thing that stopped your face from crashing into the hard surface was your hunter reactions.

He slapped your ass with such ferocity it jolted your whole body forward, your clit rubbing roughly against the hard lifted edge of the table giving you the friction you so desperately needed.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you y/n?” His words were punctuated by another slap, sending vibrations through your core as you bounced again.

Another slap, another cry of pleasure.

“You like it when I slap that little ass raw don’t you?” You could hear the smirk in his voice, feel the coolness of his cum dribble against the back of your leg as it brushed against you.

“Yes, fuck yes,” It was a broken whimper that caused him to chuckle at how much of a mess you already were.

With one hand raised to reign down the other massaged your untouched side, fingers slipping down to trace against your folds.

“Jesus fucking Christ, how wet are you sweetheart?!” The smirk all gone, his words were laced with desire and pride as he slid 2 fingers in you without hesitation and a cry of pleasure left your throat at finally being filled.

Deans fingers pumped in and and out and his free hand massaged the area he was slapping just a moment before. You could feel his hair tickle your ass as he lowered his face down to lean on you, giving him a front seat view.

His voice cut through your pants as he told you to not make another sound, biting your lips together was the only thing that kept the moans from escaping. His fingers pumped into you, sliding in and out, twisting, sliding, stretching, with every movement all you could hear was your own wetness guiding his way.

Dean moaned at the noise, dick twitching and mouth opening wide as he closed his eyes to really take in that symphony. With his mouth wide he turned his face taking a bite of your ass as he got his fill. Standing back up he smacked your ass again sending fireworks through your clit as it rubbed against the edge of the table, his fingers relentless.

“Open up that pretty mouth, I wanna hear you scream.”

With permission a jolted cry tore through your throat as the coil within tightened, so close to exploding. With Dean spanking you, clit roughly stimulated again and again with fingers that never ceased it didn’t take long for you to scream out his name, exploding on his hand as the damn finally broke.

You could faintly make out a chuckle from behind as Dean left you swimming back from your high. Lying face down on the pool table your fingers grazed the rough material as the thought of having marks from Dean fucking you on it filled your head sending pleasure coursing through your veins.

The sound of slow heavy footsteps moving around the table until they ended above your head had you biting your lip in anticipation. You could barely wait for what he would do to you next.  
Delicate fingertips grazed over the skin of your shoulders, tracing up and down your arms until they wrapped firmly around your biceps lifting your entire body with one quick thrust until you slammed back down facing the ceiling.

Your breath left your throat at the actions, opening your eyes to see black ones staring back at you with desire and that damn tongue poking out his teeth again.

With his hands still wrapped around you he dragged your whole body up the pool table until your head was dangling over the edge.

Dean’s hands left you, one to stroke over your lower lip and the other to pump his dick right in front of your eyeline. The string of come that was leaking out the top had your mouth watering as you stared at him, hypnotised as more leaked out just an inch from your face.

“I said open up that mouth, didn’t I sweetheart?” His thumb tugged at your lip until you obeyed and he guided his throbbing hard on straight in between your lips, the most pornographic moan you’d ever heard left his mouth at finally being inside of you.

With a jolt of excitement you hummed around him and flattened your tongue allowing him to use you for his own pleasure. Your hands brought up until your fingers found his ass and you gripped onto him, you dug your heels into the edge of the table planting you firmly in place. As you swallowed around his dick Dean started to thrust in and out with more force. Leaving you lying on your back pinned into place as he thrusted his dick in between your lips, head hanging free as he used you completely and utterly how he wanted.

He let out a humm of approval at your actions and guided himself in deeper as his hands roamed your chest.

“Such a good girl, Y/N. Christ, the way you suck my dick,” His words were gravel and punctuated with his hips, all you could do was humm around his hard on shoved in your mouth, sending vibrations coursing through his body.

Your head started to spin as his dick practically strangled you. Deans hands moved, roughly caressing your boobs twisting a nipple here and there until one hand found your throat. The entirety of his palm encased your neck and he swore out a cry as he felt his own dick bulge out your neck at how deep your were taking him.

With a noise mixed of pleasure and frustration he pulled out harshly just as stars started to cloud your vision. Gasping for breath you rolled over onto your front forcing air back into your lungs.  
Dean simply watched you, eyes flashing between black and green coated with a look of pride and lust. As oxygen flooded your brain you let out a small laugh and maneuvered yourself until you were sitting on the edge, legs dangling where your head was just moments before. 

Reaching a hand out for Dean he swaggered over to you settling himself in between your legs and placed a gentle kiss to your lips. Your hands crossed over his shoulders and ankles twisted behind his ass keeping him in place as you deepened the kiss.

He withdrew only to lick a line on your lip and growl into your mouth. “You want more babygirl?”  
A nod and a whisper of a please was all it took for that cocky smirk to take over his face and that primal glint to return to his actions.

His fingers dug into your hips hard enough to leave bruises as he blindly guided his dick to your entrance. As your kisses turned deeper you let out a gasp when he finally slid into you, just the tip.

You could have sworn a growl rumbled through his chest at that first contact, he grabbed a handful of your hips as he slammed flush into you, bottoming out in one stroke.

Dean’s hands left your hips to find your wrists, still linked around his shoulders. With one wrist in each hand he placed them by your head and bit your lip before he spoke.

“Lie back sweetheart,” It wasn’t a suggestion and you didn’t hesitate. Quickly shuffling back, still locked with him your back made contact with the rough green once more and your arms stretched out above your head.

His elbows hooked underneath your legs pulling them apart slightly as he slammed in, hard yet slow.

Perfect precision.

He fucked into you mercilessly as you closed your eyes and arched your back, he was hitting exactly where you needed him to. Your toes were curling in as a fire grew deep in your stomach.

“So… fucking… tight…” Each world was accentuated with the noise of his hips crashing into your thighs.

All you could do was whimper and cry out, forming words were completely lost on you as every inch of you was taken over in exactly what Dean Winchester was doing to you.

Without a word he lifted your legs up straight and squeezed them together, in one quick movement he placed both of your legs over one of his shoulders and Christ, you swear you could have come right there. The new position was impossibly deeper and ignited every single cell in your entire body.

Your eyes crashed shut as he fucked into you harder and deeper with every single thrust, you were so close to coming undone you were practically vibrating as you begged out for him.

Without a drop in his rhythm he brought down one hand to your face, cradling your jaw between his thumb and forefinger and your eyes snapped open to see the deepest green staring back at you.

“You look me right in the eyes and you come with me, you got that babygirl?” Deans voice was ragged, he was so close chasing his release.

With a fervent nod you willed your eyes to stay open as a beg dropped from your lips. He simply smirked and slammed into you leaving you crying out as sparks flooded below. With every thrust jolting against exactly where you needed him he smacked your thigh and gripped on tight fucking into you like his life depended on it .

A scream tore from your throat as fireworks exploded within, locking your legs in place as your whole body seized up you kept your eyes staring into Deans watching the exact moment he fell apart. As your walls squeezed around him he let out a growl, eyes flashing back as his head lifted to the ceiling, hips bucking up into you squeezing out every last drop.


End file.
